Jor-El (Smallville)
|-|Jor-El A.I.= |-|Young Jor-El= |-|Old Jor-El= |-|Oracle of Jor-El= |-|Herald of Jor-El= Summary Jor-El was a genius Kryptonian scientist who designed many of it's technological wonders. He was unable to save Krypton, but he managed to save his son, and created his A.I. copy to help guide him. Despite his A.I. being vastly smarter and superior to Jor-El, it lacked his morals, and would do what ever was necessary to help his son including murder. He trained his son, and helped him master his abilities to defeat Zod and Darkseid. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 6-A | 5-A Name: Jor-El (birth name), Joe the Drifter Origin: Smallville Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Skill | Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Flight, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Telekinesis, High Resistance to Molecular Manipulation, and Telepathy | Same powers, but on a higher scale, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Molecule Manipulation, Possession, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time), Time Stop, Time Travel, Memory Manipulation, Can empower others, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Was able to affect Clark's soul), Disease Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Sealing, Immortality (Types 1 and 8) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is able to face Zod in combat) | At least Continent level (Comparable to General Zod) | Large Planet level (Caused an eclipse). Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Zod) | FTL combat and reaction speed, Massively FTL flight speed (Comparable to General Zod) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to his alternate version, who reacted faster than Superman) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class K (Caught the large daily planet globe) | Class Z (Moved the moon) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Continent level | Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | At least Continent level (Took hits from Zod) | At least Large Planet level, likely much higher Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable | Fortress of Solitude Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (He was the most intelligent scientist on Krypton, and was vastly smarter than his brother Zor-El, he was able to create an pocket universe known as the Phantom Zone, which removes powers from those who enter. He created the original Brainiac, with help from Dax-Ur, and created his the Artificial Intelligence version of himself. Helped design some of the most advanced technology in the universe. He discovered the existence of the multiverse, and was able to manipulate the genetic code of the Kandorian clones to stop them from having abilities. | Nigh Omniscient (Knows nearly everything in the universe, including the past, present, and future) Weaknesses: Was a major pacifist | Kryptonite (various types), Red Sun, Magic (not a true weakness but his invulnerability offers no protection against it), solar flares | None notable Key: Powerless | Full Powered | A.I Others Notable Wins: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Teachers Category:Smallville Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters